Protection of electrical enclosures such as telecommunication outside plant enclosures, air conditioning condensers, electrical junction boxes for residential, commercial and industrial applications, etc. is very important during intense storms such as hurricanes and tornados. Such storms generate driving rain, windborne sand, hail, flooding, salt water, and windborne debris that can damage the enclosures by shorting out electrical circuitry within the enclosures, clogging heat vents, and damaging access panels.
Protective covers and systems have not been available to prevent storm damage to electrical enclosures such that the most common method of trying to protect such enclosures is by wrapping the enclosures in wide bands of cellophane or shrink-wrap.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a cover and system for protecting electrical enclosures during intense storms that is durable, water resistant, reusable, provides venting for the enclosure's heat vents, and that provides a way of securing the cover to the enclosure such that it remains in place.